


Joystuck On You

by shadowfaerieammy



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Pining, actual italian Anthony Tangredi, esports au, esports!chowder, esports!hops, esports!lardo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowfaerieammy/pseuds/shadowfaerieammy
Summary: Jonathan "Hops" Hopper has been invited to the International E-Sports Tournament in Europe and he's not going to let anything distract him from winning, not even the incredibly attractive Italian he meets on the first day. If only his foolish heart and meddlesome friends had gotten the memo.
Relationships: tony "tango" tangredi/jonathan "hops" hopper
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: OMGCP Reverse Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the OMGCP Reverse Bang 2020 and it was an adventure! Tbh when I started this fic, I had no idea what e-sports even was. Now, 10k later, I still have no idea, but I managed to write a fic about it anyway.  
> Here's the link to the art for this fic! Isn't it awesome? :D  
> https://sexydexynurse.tumblr.com/post/620580283315601408/my-second-art-for-omgcpreversebang-2020

The International E-Sports Tournament is the most prestigious event in the competitive E-sports community. Unlike most tournaments where you register yourself to play, this tournament requires a personal invitation from the reigning board. To be allowed into the IET, one must receive and reply to an invitation sent via email from the official event email. They use smaller scale events to decide who should be invited, choosing only those that have a few wins under their belt.

Jonathon Hopper, better known in the community as Hops, considers himself a pretty skilled gamer, and he’s not the only one. For a long time he enjoyed E-sports as a hobby, and it wasn’t till the past year that he decided to try out the competitive circuit. With the number of wins he’s gotten, it shouldn’t be a surprise when the invitation arrives in his inbox.

That doesn’t make him any less giddy about the whole thing.

The obvious answer to their invitation is yes. They send out letters months in advance so the players can make arrangements, so he decides to put off summer classes and clear the time for the event.

It’s a mostly paid for trip to Europe. How could he pass that up?

The event pays for airfare, hotel, and travel between the stages of the event, so he only has to pay for stuff he does outside of the convention. Apparently, with the number of sponsors they have, they can afford it. They probably get discounts for booking everything in bulk.

The flight into Italy wasn’t great, but he didn’t expect it to be, as someone who really doesn’t like flying. He’s glad that the tournament locations were arranged to be reached by train, airplanes only being necessary for him to leave home and get back there. Airplane rides are awful, but trains he can handle.

Once the shuttle deposits him at the hotel, Hops collects his room key from the front desk and immediately collapses onto his bed. They get a free day tomorrow to handle their jetlag, so he doesn’t bother to set an alarm or unpack his luggage. He throws everything onto the floor and lets himself sleep as long as his body tells him to.

*0*o*0*o*0*o*0*o*0*o*0*o*0*o*0*o*0*o*0*

After a ridiculous amount of sleep, Hops wakes up incredibly hungry. He showers, throws on clean clothes, and heads down to the hotel's restaurant. He doesn't expect to see anyone he knows, considering that this is a worldwide competition, so it's a bit of luck that he finds familiar faces, especially considering he's getting lunch at 3pm.

They just happen to be facing towards the door, and when they see him walk in the two of them wave. He waves back and heads over with a smile.

All gamers playing in the event are allowed to have a plus one, but Hops didn't have anyone to bring, so he was expecting to spend most of his time alone. He doesn't mind the unexpected company at lunch.

“Hey Hops,” greets Larissa Duan, better known as Lardo, one of the top Street Fighter champions of the contingent United States. They have a clever mind and a glare that will terrify anyone in its path. The table they sit at is weirdly tall and they look like a child behind it, leaning heavily on their elbows.

“Hi!! I didn’t know you were going to be here! This is great!” greets Christopher Chow, Mortal Kombat champion of the West coast. His inhumanly quick reflexes and eerily quick shift from excited puppy to fearless fighter is what he’s well-known and widely respected for. Most people in the gaming circle call him Chowder, though nobody’s sure where the nickname came from. Most nicknames seem to come out of nowhere, actually, now that Hops thinks about it. He’s not sure where his originated, either, and he’s only been doing this for a year, which isn’t nearly as long as the other two.

"Hey. Can I join you?”

“Yes!” Chow answers at the same time Lardo says “Go ahead.”

He pulls a chair out and picks up the menu in front of him. It’s simple, listing a handful of dishes available.

“We’re ordering the next time someone comes around so hurry up,” Lardo tells him.

As if summoned by their words, a server appears. Hops takes a quick look at the menu and points at the first thing that sounds good, not even attempting to say the name of the dish when he knows he’d butcher it.

“I should have known they’d invite you, after you beat me in that Smash Bros tournament in December.”

Hops smiles back at Lardo, enjoying the cool camaraderie. He doesn’t know Chowder as well because he usually sticks to the West coast, meaning Hops on the East coast doesn’t encounter him often. Lardo is based in the East coast like Hops, though, and travels nationally for competitions, so they seem pretty well-acquainted with the Californian.

"And I should have known they'd invite you after you nearly beat me in the Smash Bros tournament in December. If I wasn't there, you would have won."

Lardo shrugs and takes a sip from their water glass. "I won't the mistake of taking my eyes off you this time. You're going down, Hops." If they had been giving one of their trademark glares, Hops would have been terrified, but they hid a small smile behind the rim of their water glass and Hops knew their words were in good spirit. It was the beginning of the tournament where they weed out the weak, so it likely wouldn't be any time soon that they have to go up against each other face-to-face for a spot in the finals.

They talk about the tournament while they wait for their food. Lardo didn't bring anyone with them since the brother they wanted to take decided his time would be better spent attending a summer class. They didn't see the appeal when he already spent most of the year at school, but they wouldn't stop him. Chowder did bring someone, though, and she shows up right before their food arrives. Caitlin Farmer, affectionately addressed by her last name, is Chowder's girlfriend and plus one for the event. She needed to take some time off from her summer job to make time for the event but she didn't mind considering the all-expenses paid trip to Europe. She's pleasant and bubbly and Chowder looks at her like she created everything good in the world. Maybe for him she did.

She, like the rest of them, is excited for the bits of downtime between the events. There are several rounds of events each day for the first few parts of the tournament to narrow down the number of players, and the number of rounds per day will become less as the tournament moves forward. The tournament starts with four different time slots per day in Rome and ends with a single final time slot for the finale in Berlin. Between those places were Venice, Genova, and Paris. Their schedules, which they found waiting for them in their hotel rooms, don't sync up much the first day so they can't make plans to sightsee as a group for their first day of the event tomorrow. They could make time today, but they're still exhausted from jet lag.

Hops wonders if he and Lardo were on the same flight, which wouldn't surprise him since they come from around the same area. He doesn't have the chance to ask though because their food arrives and smells distractingly delicious. The four enjoy their food and go up to the fourth floor together since their rooms are in the same block, then they part ways to rest before the tournament begins tomorrow.

Without much else to do, he unpacks some of his stuff. They won't be in Rome long so there's no point in unpacking everything. He gets out any toiletries that he didn't take out already, and he puts a few outfits in an empty drawer to tide him over until they move on. It doesn't take him long, but it takes all of the little energy he has, so he closes the curtains and lies down with the lights off.

No matter how much he wants to, he can't fall asleep; it's too early. Instead of getting rest he's left staring at the ceiling waiting for sleep that doesn't come, thinking about how much more fun this trip would be if he had someone to share it with. Seeing Lardo, Chowder and Farmer is a nice surprise, but it's not the same as bringing someone with him, having someone that's there with and for him. There's nobody he could have brought, family or anything else.

He refuses to let that train of thought get him down and decides to be productive with his time. At this point in the event, everyone has two rounds scheduled for the first day. Hops is scheduled first thing in the morning with the 9am slot then in the final slot of the day at 6pm. With each slot lasting two hours, that gives him free time from around noon to 5pm, giving himself time to deal with any formalities after the first round and spare time to get ready before the second round. That's more than enough time to do some sight-seeing. They're only in Rome for three days, and he knows exactly what he wants to see.

He pulls the maps he printed at home from his bag and looks over them. Everything is relatively close to the convention center and hotel, so he might even be able to visit everything in one day. That would be nice, and it'd leave him extra time during the later days to see other things, a spontaneous adventure. That thought is encouraging enough to let him sleep until 9pm, just an hour before the restaurant closes.

Stomach growling, Hops goes back to the restaurant. Lardo's there, but no Chowder or Farmer. He takes a seat with them anyway and they sit sleepily quiet, no energy for the excited chatter from lunch. They're both content to share a silent meal then part ways with smiles. The two share the early morning block, while Chowder and Hops share the evening block, so he'll get the chance to see them tomorrow.

*0*o*0*o*0*o*0*o*0*o*0*o*0*o*0*o*0*o*0*

Tomorrow comes too soon, if Hops' sleepiness is any indicator. He wants to stay in bed longer but knows that he needs to get up soon if he's going to have time for breakfast before his first round. He showers, puts on fresh clothes and his tournament pass lanyard, and heads down to the dining hall.

It's packed, but he shouldn't be surprised since a lot of the players need to be up at the same time. Lardo is sitting at the same table as last night, sloshing around oatmeal in a bowl and letting a plate of greasy bacon fall cold.

Hops walks up to them, unnoticed, and steals a slice of bacon as he sits. "Tired?"

Lardo looks up, dark bags under their eyes. "They should give us a full week to sleep off the jet lag, not just a stupid day."

Hops nods along and they enjoy another meal in peace. Since they're playing in the same round, they head over together, chatting now that they're more awake. They offer each other luck and part ways to take their seats at whichever station they've each been assigned.

It's the first round, so Hops isn't surprised by how easy it is. Everyone here is supposed to be one of the best, but a lot of them were obviously picked by scraping the bottom of the barrel. Or maybe some of them just didn't take well to jet lag, judging by the bags under so many players' eyes.

He makes it out the other side with a win, happy but not too excited. It's only his first match of the tournament, and his day isn't over. He and Lardo part ways because their second round is back to back with their first, and Hops heads back to his room.

With several hours of free time, Hops grabs his maps and anything else he needs, shoving them into his pockets. The sun is high in the sky so he puts on a hat and swaps into shorts. The convention center is kept cold so the abundance of technology doesn't overheat, so he was forced to wear pants despite the sweltering heat outside. He sheds his hoodie, too, leaving it on top of his suitcase.

It's hot outside, but that doesn't deter him. The first place he wants to visit while in Rome is the Pantheon, and according to his map it's close to the convention center. He walks for a while and is glad to find his destination instead of getting lost.

The Pantheon is a gorgeous temple of art and culture. The building itself is a work of art, the depictions adorning its walls wonderful and intricate. Hops takes a few pictures, trying not to get in anyone else's way since the place is crowded. When he gets enough space to reach out without hitting anyone, he takes a selfie, smiling brightly into the camera.

There isn't much to do there aside from take in the art, so once he's spent a chunk of time appreciating the beauty of the place, he decides to move on. He also wants to see the colosseum and, if he walks at a good pace, he should be able to get there in about half an hour.

A few minutes into his walk, Hops realizes he must be going the wrong way. How else would he have come across this beautiful fountain adorned with statues standing tall, which is something that hadn’t showed up on his map? The surrounding plaza is crowded, dozens of people milling about.

As enchanting as the fountain is, this isn't where Hops meant to end up. He looks down at his map and doesn't understand where he is. He must have gone the wrong direction.

He wants to ask for directions, but he's worried he might not find someone who speaks English. He should have made sure he knew at least enough Italian to ask for and understand directions if he was going to go out alone and wander the streets of Rome.

"You need to go that way, it’s only a few minutes."

Hops turns towards the voice, surprised and excited to hear someone speaking English. Their accent is thick, English obviously not their first language, but they speak fluently. Someone must be asking them for directions, and hopefully they won't mind Hops asking for directions too.

He walks closer to the owner of the voice, who is facing half-away from him. Not wanting to interrupt the conversation, he waits off to the side. It gives him time to look at the English speaker.

He looks around Hops' age, maybe a little older, with sun-kissed light brown hair and blue eyes just a touch darker than the fountain water. His light striped tee shirt is splashed with droplets of water and darkened by it in places from standing so close to the fountain.

Once the stranger is done talking to the other person, some dude with a red ball cap pulled over his face, Hops steps closer to stand in front of him with an awkward smile.

This is when Hops realizes that, along with thankfully being fluent in English, this guy is really cute.

For a moment Hops forgets to speak, but when the stranger looks at him quizically but kindly, that kickstarts his brain.

"Hey, uh, sorry to bother you, but I'm trying to find the Colosseum. Do you know how I could get there?" Before the stranger can answer, Hops adds, "I was trying to get there from the Pantheon and got lost."

The stranger chuckles with a wide smile. "This is such a wonderful place to find while getting lost! I know how to get to the Colosseum, but it would be easier to show you than tell you. I can walk you there if you want?"

"No thanks," Hops replies quickly, "directions would be fine." He's not stupid enough to wander off with some random stranger in a foreign country.

"It would be no trouble!" the stranger insists, eyeing Hops chest, which makes no sense. Did he drop something in his shirt? "I would love to ask about the game event you are in! I have heard it is a big event, but I know little about it."

Hops looks down at his chest and realizes he left his tournament pass on when he should've left it in his hotel room. He's been walking around with it flopping around on his chest for at least an hour. He laughs and decides, why not. The area seems relatively crowded so if anything happens he can call for help. This guy probably isn't the only person in Rome that knows English, and he bets 'help' is a pretty well-known word even among people that aren't as fluent as this guy seems.

"Okay, sure," Hops tells him. "Show me the way."

The stranger leads him away from the crowded fountain plaza to a slightly less crowded street, shooting off questions. Where is he from? What is the event for? How long is it? He asks questions in quick succession, not leaving room for Hops to answer until he's already asked a handful of questions and needs to stop for breath. That would make a lot of people seem insincere, but the twinkle in this guy's eyes makes it seem more like he's endlessly curious.

Hops answer the questions as well as he can. He's from the United States of America, as his language and accent give away. The event is for Esports, which he explains to be competitive video gaming. The event lasts about three weeks, touring through Europe, starting in Rome and ending in Berlin.

That sets off another line of questions. How does he like Rome? Is there anything else he plans to see here? Does he plan to see anything specific in any of the other places he's going?

He likes Rome well enough so far, he explains, though this is the first chance he's gotten to explore. He isn't planning to see anything else specific while here, though he hopes he'll have more time to explore instead of getting sent home depressingly early. He wants to see the Eiffel Tower in Paris and the Berlin Wall. He's excited to have the opportunity to see all of these places in person.

They chatter excitedly, not a single lull in their conversation as they travel from the fountain to the colosseum. They've only known each other for maybe half an hour, but Hops feels comfortable talking to him as if he's known him longer. Their conversation is comfortable and fun. It fills the loneliness that Hops has been feeling without someone by his side.

It's not long till they arrive at the Colosseum, and it is breathtaking. The remains of the stadium stand tall over him, looming. The architecture is intricate, and each detail is illuminated by the sun high in the sky. Hops gets as close as he can to inspect the walls, basking in the amount of work that must have gone into making the monument. It may be an ancient attraction now, but many years ago it was built by peoples' hands.

The stranger acting as Hops' guide spits out fact after fact about the building and its history. Hops wonders how he knows so much, if it comes from living in the area or from a general interest in the history of the city.

"How do you know so much?"

"I've always asked a lot of questions. My mother calls me naturally curious. I like knowing as much as I can about everything, especially in the area I live in."

Hops nods, appreciating the reasoning. He can admire a desire for knowledge and interest in history. It gives Hops a chance to learn more, and it gives the other man the opportunity to share his knowledge. They're both perfectly happy with the arrangement.

He looks down at his watch and realizes that more time has passed than he had thought. Talking and admiring the colosseum was so nice that Hops lost track of time. He still has a little over an hour and a half before his match, but he needs to head back to the hotel, shower, change clothes, and eat before his match. The walk back will probably take at least half an hour, so he should have just enough time before his match if he leaves now.

"I need to go, my next match is soon," Hops confesses, looking up from his watch to address his companion. "How can I get back to the convention center?"

"I can show you! I would love to learn more about how this tournament of yours works."

He's already spent a lot of time with this guy, and he doesn't want to make things weird, but it's not like the guy is following him back to his hotel room. It's no secret that the tournament is happening at the convention center, and the convention center location isn't a secret either, except maybe to Hops who can't figure out how to read a map.

"Sure, let's go."

Along the way Hops answers any question about the tournament that is thrown at him. A lot of it seems like boring logistical stuff to him, but his companion seemed enthralled, so talking about it is fun enough. It's less lonely than walking back by himself, at least.

When they make it back to the convention center, Hops doesn't know what to do. The obvious thing is thank the stranger and say goodbye, but he's not ready to part ways and be alone again.

The pair of them spent hours together and Hops doesn't even know his name, he realizes.

"Anthony," the stranger says with a warm smile, holding out a hand to shake. His grip is firm when Hops takes his hand. "I'll be at the fountain again tomorrow if you have anywhere else you can't find."

Hops looks down at his watch and realizes he's short on time, he'll barely have enough time to grab food and get ready. This is the reason he gives the stranger, Anthony, a rushed goodbye with his warm smile, not thinking to ask why Anthony plans to loiter at the fountain again.


	2. Chapter 2

Hops wins his second round on the first day disappointingly easily. It's become obvious that a lot of the players invited were to fill seats and less because of their prowess. Still, it means he doesn't need to stress as much over the first few rounds and gets to save his energy for later in the tourney.

With another win under his belt and a sense of accomplishment swelling in his chest, Hops heads back to the hotel restaurant for a meal. Before the match he only had time to grab a snack, so now he's ravenous. Nobody he knows well is there, which stinks, so he finds an empty table and eats alone.

Once he's well-fed, he heads up to his room and changes into some pajamas. It takes only about a minute to read the schedule that was slipped under his door, stating that he will be in the first and last block again tomorrow. He's not tired enough to sleep yet, so he sits on his bed with the curtains open staring outside. It's not much of a view, but it's a nice change of scenery from home.

Eventually he gets tired, so he turns off the light and goes to sleep.

The next morning is a lot like the last. He showers, changes, eats breakfast alone since he's apparently alone in the morning block, and heads to the convention center. He plays, wins, and enjoys his success.

Now he has a big block of time with nothing to do, like yesterday, and he finds himself drawn to the fountain again. Maybe Anthony will be there like he said, and it would be nice to have some company.

It's as hot as yesterday, the sun beating down on him when he steps outside. His hat does little to shield his eyes from the brightness of the sky, but he refuses to waste one of his few days in Rome by staying inside.

It's not a long walk from the convention center to the fountain, but it feels empty with nobody to talk to. He tries to pay close attention to his surroundings and it's luck, not a knowledge of the area or the ability to read a map, that gets him to Trevi Fountain without getting lost.

And, just like he said he would be, Anthony is standing in nearly the exact same spot as he had been yesterday. He's wearing a different shirt today, this one a solid dark blue. It makes his bright eyes pop.

Hops goes up to him, feeling the smile growing on his lips. "Hey, Anthony!" he greets with a wave as he gets into hearing range.

Anthony waves back, arm flailing, almost hitting someone near him. Hops laughs. He trots over to Hops like an excited puppy ready to play. "Hey! How's the tournament going? Are you winning? Do you have another match today?"

His questions come quickly, so Hops tries his best to keep up and remember them all in order when Anthony stops long enough for him to reply. "The tournament is going well, I'm still in it, and I have another match at the same time as yesterday, so I have a few hours to kill."

They stand around in the hot summer sun talking and it feels natural. They talk about the tournament and Anthony's interest in sports. They spend a lot more time standing there and talking than Hops meant to, and it's a sudden wave of dizziness that cuts their topic of conversation short.

"Are you okay?"

Hops nods, looking down at his watch. He should have eaten after his match, and he should have brought a water bottle with him. His stomach growls and he wonders aloud if there's anywhere nearby to go to for a sit-down with a snack.

"This way," Anthony says with a smile, taking Hops' hand. He leads him to a little cafe nearby with umbrellas over the tables to shade them from the unforgiving sun. They each order a drink and Anthony insists on paying. "My treat, to celebrate your victories so far, and in hope of many more!"

Hops agrees, glad for the cool drink. If anything he can return the favor later. He gets the feeling that they'll be spending a lot of time together during his few days in Rome.

Anthony asks if there is anywhere else specific that Hops would like to visit while he's here, and Hops shakes his head. He didn't think he'd have anyone to share the sights with, so he only planned to go to the big bucket list locations. He hadn't thought to research much else, assuming he wouldn't have the time or energy. He has a few hours of freedom left, though, and now that he's had a cold drink he has plenty of energy.

"What do you suggest I see?"

A large smile lights up Anthony's face as he explains the wonders of the area. He offers to be Hops' personal tour guide of the best locations in this part of Rome.

Hops shouldn't be putting so much trust in a random stranger he's only known for twenty-four hours, but he decides to go for it. This trip is a great opportunity and he might as well take whatever opportunities present themselves while he's here. Getting a tour of Rome from a local, especially one that seems to share his interests, is a great chance to learn more than what the guidebooks will tell you.

Growing up around here, he knows all of the best places to go and things to see, he explains.

"Have you always lived here? Your English is really good."

"I grew up here, and I live here when I'm not at school. I will be studying abroad in America next semester. Spending time with you is a great opportunity to practice, much better than just giving lost tourists instructions."

That explains why Anthony likes to spend time at Trevi Fountain, at least; it's a spot that gets a lot of tourists so he has more chances to practice his English with native English speakers. The beauty of the location is probably just an added perk.

"The company's nice," Hops confesses, slurping the dredges of his drink through the straw. "I'm glad you're getting something out of me dragging you around the city."

Anthony laughs, full-bodied and loud. "I believe I'm the one dragging you around, since I'm the one with the directions! Why are you seeing the sights alone, though? The tournament is a large event. Aren't you friends with any of the other competitors?"

Hops shrugs. "I'm kind of friends with a few of them, but our schedules don't line up much. So far we haven't all been free at the same time because we've been scheduled for different time blocks. I'm hoping we'll get some time to see Rome together before we have to leave, but I don't think the schedule will let us."

"How long are you in Rome for?"

"We leave the day after tomorrow to go to Venice."

"I can be your friend while you're here!" Anthony offers, causing Hops' heart to swell.

Hops is really excited to have a friend.

They spend the rest of Hops' free time meandering around the area. Anthony shows Hops local shops and sights, and it's fun. Hops doubts he would've found any of these places on his own. Anthony tells Hops trivia about the area, and about anything else he can think of, and they take a photo together in front of where Anthony insists they will find the best gelato ever made. It's delicious and Hops, despite not having much experience eating gelato, agrees with him.

"We can meet again tomorrow, if you have time."

They're standing in front of the convention center, about an hour before Hops' next match. He has plenty of time before it starts, but he should go in soon, and he doesn't want to go.

"I won't know my schedule until after this match, so I don't know what time I'd be free. They don't give me my schedule until nine." He's not ready to be alone again, and he's already decided that this should be a time for risks, so when a crazy idea pops into his head he decides to roll with it. "Do you want to be my plus one? I have a spare pass for family or friend and I didn't have anyone to bring, so it's just laying around. You could hang around for my match and that way I can show you my schedule after."

"Yeah!" Anthony shouts immediately, almost bouncing where he stands. "That would be great!"

They head into the convention center and go to the ticket booth, bypassing the line so Hops can pick up his bonus pass. It's a slip of paper and plastic on a cheap black lanyard, but when Anthony pulls it over his head, he gleams like he's won an Olympic medal.

"We have some time before my match if you want me to show you around? The town may be your domain but this is mine," he jokes, gesturing to the area around him.

There isn't much to the convention center so the tour doesn't take long, mainly showing him where the bathrooms are and pointing out the names of the different rooms and what's happening in each one. There's a flood of people from the last match milling about, the match having ended right around the time they arrived, making them stand close to not get lost in the crowd. At one point, Hops does lose Anthony in the crowd. They find each other quickly, but they don't want it to happen again.

Anthony holds out a hand to Hops with a big, bright smile, which Hops is starting to think is his default expression, other than the puzzled one he often wears while asking his endless questions.

Hops takes his hand, liking the way it warms his palms in the chilly convention center.

They head to Hall C eventually for Hops' match, and it's time for them to part ways. Hops explains that Anthony needs to head in the main doors and take a seat, and Hops will meet him right here after the match ends.

When Hops heads to his spot, he looks out into the crowded seats, and Anthony must see him too because he gives a flailing wave. It feels nice to have someone out there just for him, cheering him on.

He wins again, and from the slowly raising difficulty he's glad to see that they're weeding out the weaker players. This makes him one step closer to the finals, and he's excited to find out what block he'll be playing tomorrow for his last match in Rome.

For now, though, they need to wait for the schedules to be drawn up, and Anthony is waiting for him outside those doors.

Hops exits the back door designated for players and staff only, and he heads into the hallway where there are dozens of people loitering after the end of the match.

He startles when someone comes out of nowhere and picks him up in a hug, but he relaxes when he hears Anthony's now-familiar voice say "Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Hops says on a shaky laugh. How can he feel this comfortable with someone he barely knows?

Anthony finally puts him down and Hops takes a deep breath, glad to have his lungs back.

"Wanna get dinner?" Hops offers since they need to kill time until the schedule is released anyway. "Free food at the hotel restaurant is one of our perks."

Anthony nods enthusiastically and lets Hops lead him by the hand out of the convention center and to the hotel next door. He doesn't see any of the competitors that he's close to, but he's stopped a few times on the way to the restaurant by some of the others to swap congratulations and condolences.

Their meal is peaceful, in the noisy way that any time spent with Anthony is peaceful. They chatter amicably as they eat, speaking between bites. Between the delicious food and the good company, Hops isn't sure he'll be ready to leave when the time comes. Once he's moved on to Venice, there won't be anyone to tour the city with or to watch him play during his matches. There won't be anyone to crush him in a hug when he wins, even though that should have been kind of weird coming from someone he barely knows. The point is, he wishes he had someone to share this adventure with that wouldn't be a temporary companion of convenience. In two days time Hops will be on a train to Venice and Anthony will be looking for someone else to practice English with. He should enjoy this while it lasts.

They finish their meal and Hops asks Anthony to wait outside the hotel for him while he grabs his schedule from his room. He runs up to the fourth floor, grabs the schedule slipped under his door, and runs back down.

Anthony is waiting out front where he left him and they go over the schedule together. The same four time blocks are available, and he's saddled with first thing in the morning again. At least the 9am block will give him the rest of the day to explore.

"You should come to my match, if you don't mind being up early. That way we can leave from here instead of meeting somewhere."

They part with the promise to meet here in the morning, half an hour before the match starts so they can greet each other before settling in. Anthony begins to take off his pass, but Hops stops him, reminding him that he'll need it tomorrow to get into the venue. He might as well hold onto it for the night.

As he walks away, Anthony turns around every few seconds to wave back at Hops, who laughs and waves back.

Anthony's almost out of sight when Hops feels a smack on his back. He turns quickly, wondering who the hell smacked him, and comes face to face with air. He has to look down to meet gazes with Lardo. Chowder and Farmer are walking up behind them and they wave.

"Hey, how did your matches go?"

"Good, I'm still in the competition. What about you?"

"We're in. I'm one step closer to handing your ass to you on a virtual platter."

Chowder looks around, a frown forming on his usually smiling face. "Where's your boyfriend? Isn't he staying at the hotel?"

It takes a while for Hops to realize that Chowder is talking to him. "What? I don't have a boyfriend."

"The guy that was with you," Chowder explains, still looking around.

"He means the one that picked you up and twirled you around after your match. It was gross to watch." They say the last line in just the right way for Hops to know that they're just teasing.

Hops shakes his head. "That's not my boyfriend, I don't have a boyfriend. That's Anthony, I met him like two days ago. I got lost on my way to the Colosseum and he's been helping me around since then. We're friends."

Lardo raises a skeptic brow, and Chowder frowns.

"That's all?" Chowder asks, confusion clear on his face.

"You seem pretty close for two people that're practically strangers," Lardo adds. They grin devilishly when they add, "He's cute, though."

Chowder and Farmer offer their agreements, Chowder nodding and Farmer mumbling a yeah.

Hops feels his face flush but he's not sure why. Yeah, Anthony is cute, but he doesn't really know him and he's not his boyfriend. He explains that to the others and is met with more skepticism.

"I bet you wish he was your boyfriend," Farmer quips, making a goofy kissy face reminiscent of a middle-schooler teasing a friend about a crush.

"I-" He cuts off abruptly, realizing that he doesn't know what to say. He was going to tell her she was wrong, that he doesn't wish Anthony would be his boyfriend, but would it be that bad? To have such an excited, passionate person by his side? Someone that finds endless joy in the knowledge that the world offers? Anthony knew Hops for only twenty-four hours when he picked Hops up and twirled him around after a win, as if they'd known each other forever. Hops wonders what time would do to a relationship with him, if it would bring even more sunshine out of him. "He lives here in Italy and I live across the world in the United States. Even if I did want to date this guy I've known for two days, it's not really an option."

His friends teasing faces droop at the realization, but Farmer's bounces right back. "Is he coming back tomorrow for your last match in Rome?" Hops nods. "That's great. I'll take good care of him in the audience while you play."

The thought of Farmer, with her devilish scheming grin, alone with Anthony makes Hops worry, but there's nothing he can do. Whatever his friends do, they mean well.

He waves them off and says goodbye, telling him they'll meet in the morning. They're all playing in the 9am morning block, so they'll meet up in the hotel restaurant for breakfast before the match.

The time in which he gets ready for bed is spent thinking about the things his friend said. They were right when they called Anthony handsome, but he's also really nice and he shares Hops' interests. He gets excited and loves to talk about things, but he's also a great listener and gets genuinely invested in what the other person is saying. Anthony listens to Hops because he's curious and caring, not because he's in some way obligated to. He chooses to spend time with Hops when there are probably any number of other things he could be doing.

Oh no, I'm becoming a romance protagonist that falls in love in like five minutes, Hops realized when he climbs into bed. There's nothing he can do to stop his crush from happening because it's already there, so he tries not to worry about it. Sleep comes quickly from his exhaustion, but all he sees when he closes his eyes are the blue blur of somebody else's.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning of his final round in Rome, Hops is exhausted, excited, and nervous. If he makes it through this morning's round, he'll be able to move onto the next location, Venice, with a goal in mind.

He puts a little extra time into getting ready this morning, making sure his clothes are clean and his hair isn't going crazy, before heading to the hotel restaurant for breakfast.

Chowder and Farmer are there already, and Lardo is the last to arrive with a deep scowl and matching eyebags. They eat food, indulge in caffeine, and make their way to the convention center.

Hops isn't sure if Anthony is going to meet him inside or outside, so he looks around the front of the convention center before heading in. No sign of Anthony outside. For a minute Hops thinks Anthony backed out and wasn't coming, but they find him standing outside the hall designated for the match.

When Anthony turns to see Hops, his face lights up, and Hops' face flushes. "Jonathan!" he shouts excitedly, trotting over till he stands in front of the group.

"Hey Anthony. I'm glad you came!"

"Of course!" He looks behind Hops and waves at the others. "Are these your friends?"

Lardo pushes themself to the front, something they're surprisingly good at despite their size, with their arms crossed over their chest. "I'm Lardo. You hurt my friend, I hurt your face."

Anthony's bright expression flickers with fear, but he quickly schools it back to normal. "Of course."

"I'm Farmer," Caitlin says, leaning around Lardo to offer Anthony a hand to shake. "And this is my boyfriend Chowder. He'll be playing, but I'm just here to watch, so you can sit with me."

"That would be great!" Anthony's expression morphs from excited to mildly confused, a touch curious. "Why do all of you have such unusual names? Is it part of the competition?"

"Kind of. It's more of a camaraderie thing. We give each other nicknames but they don't mean much other than that. If you stick around long enough, you might get one of your own." The way Lardo says it, and the wink they give, makes Hops sigh. Of course his friends are plotting something. "By the way, what's your last name?"

"Tangredi. Anthony Tangredi." If Anthony notices anything amiss, he doesn't say anything. He just keeps smiling with that dazed confused look in his eyes, as if he has an endless list of questions waiting to be answered.

"We should go," Chowder pips in from the back. "We need to get settled in for the match. It was nice to meet you Anthony!!" He gives Anthony a quick fistbump before saying his goodbyes to Farmer and leaving for the players' area. Lardo follows after, giving Anthony a salute.

Farmer stands off to the side, giving them a moment of privacy in the crowded convention hall.

"Good luck!" Anthony tells him, full of enthusiasm as he goes in for a hug. Hops hugs back, holding him tightly, reveling in the comfort a hug can bring. He can't remember the last time someone hugged him like this. They pull apart and meet each other with smiles, Anthony's bright and Hops' queasy. "You'll do great."

"Thanks." Hops meets Farmers gaze and she takes that as her cue to come back and lead Anthony away.

"We'll see you after the match. Good luck!" she calls, pushing him towards the players' area. He waves and jogs off, hoping to catch a spare minute to talk to Chowder and Lardo before they start.

"I hope Farmer isn't too much," Hops says, going up to Chowder and Lardo where they wait to be assigned their seats.

"Nah, she's always just the right amount."

Chowder nods along, hearts in his eyes.

Hops hopes they're right. Caitlin Farmer is a good person, but she is also a force to be reckoned with.

*0*o*0*o*0*o*0*o*0*o*0*o*0*o*0*o*0*o*0*

The three of them make it into the next round, meaning they'll all be taking the train to Venice the next day. They made it through the first batch of matches and the small success is elating, giving Hops a sense of pride. There are a bunch of rounds after this, in a bunch of different places, but he's slowly moving closer to the finale in Berlin.

He'll go to Venice and stay up late to watch the sunsets, maybe even get up early for a sunrise. In Paris, he will see the Eiffel Tower. In Berlin, he will see the Berlin Wall. There are so many adventures ahead of him in the coming weeks, and he knows he'll be able to make it through to the end. He's not going to miss out on the opportunities this tournament has brought him.

Which is why, when they exit the players' area and Anthony sweeps him up in a hug, Hops laughs and hugs him back. "Congratulations! You did great!"

"Thanks," Hops says when Anthony puts him down and he can breathe again. The lighting in the convention center is dim, but Anthony's eyes glow bright like the ocean on a sunny day.

Anthony steps away to give the others their own congratulations, and only now does Hops realize Farmer is standing behind Anthony, a cheshire grin on her face, as if she knows something he doesn't and she's using it to plot something. That's probably an accurate assumption.

Chowder comes over to greet Farmer, so Hops turns away to give them some privacy. He can press Farmer for answers later.

"We're going out to lunch. Wanna join?" Lardo asks.

"Hotel restaurant or somewhere else?"

"Somewhere else," Lardo tells him, and he sighs. The food at the hotel restaurant is good but he'd love some variety. There are plenty of places nearby that they could try instead. They'd have to pay for it themselves since they'd be eating somewhere not affiliated with the tournament, but trying out something new would be worth it. "Any recommendations?"

The question is directed at Anthony and he excitedly nods. "I know all the best places."

They stop at their hotel rooms before they head out, making sure they have their hats and wallets and anything else they might need.

It's pleasantly cloudy today, cutting some of the summer heat. He still wears his hat, but he doesn't get instantly coated in sweat. It's a nice break from the recent overbearingly hot weather, especially since the place Anthony takes them to is a while of a walk away. It's about half an hour from the convention center and he promises them it's worth the walk.

He's right. The food is amazing and, fortunately for their wallets, reasonably priced. They enjoy their food seated outside, the breeze whipping by occasionally. It’s the perfect weather to enjoy a meal outside with friends.

Once they're done with lunch, Anthony insists on taking them to the gelato place he'd taken Hops to. It's just as good the second time. They mourn the loss of it since they'll be leaving the next day and they have no idea how they're supposed to find somewhere as amazing anywhere else. Great food places exist, sure, but they don't know where to find them. They would never have found the lunch spot and gelato place if it weren't for Anthony.

They eat the gelato while they walk back to the convention center, getting ready to split up. Since they all have a free day ahead of them, they want to go see the sights. Hops was the only one lucky enough to have a large gap in his schedule the days before, so he's already seen the big tourist locations his friends are heading to. Farmer and Chowder leave to see the Pantheon on Farmer's insistence, and Lardo takes the longer trek to the Colosseum. Hops offers to go with them but Lardo insists they'll be fine alone and they don't want to interrupt Anthony and Hops' date. Hops' glare does nothing to deter them, his pitiful glare nothing compared to theirs. Hops asks them one more time to make sure, insisting it's not a problem, but Lardo is certain and they walk away before Hops can make any more protests.

With a few hours to kill before they meet up again at the hotel restaurant for dinner, Hops lets Anthony show him around. He shows him shops and cafes and beautiful architecture. There's a museum nearby and Anthony insists they go because nothing answers as many questions as a museum does, and nothing causes a person to ask as many questions as a museum does, either. It's nearby and admission is within his budget so he doesn't argue, simply following Anthony in. They waste a few hours there and Anthony is constantly talking, asking and answering questions left and right. If he doesn't know the answer to something, he isn't afraid to ask someone else if they know. Usually Hops finds museums boring, but he usually doesn't have anyone to talk to about the exhibits like this. Anthony makes it an interactive experience that wouldn't be available otherwise. Just like with the rest of their time together, Anthony takes the mundane and makes it magical.

Hops needs to stop thinking about it before his crush becomes a crushing weight. He's leaving tomorrow for Venice, and eventually he'll be going home to the United States. A crush would be unnecessary heartbreak that he doesn't have the time for. Once he gets to Venice, the matches will only get more difficult. He can't let a heartbreak distract him from his goal.

So they enjoy the afternoon. It's all they have, and they want to make the best of it, though neither of them mentions that. They have fun exploring, and Anthony tells story after story that makes Hops laugh, and Hops does the same for him. It's a nice way to spend their last day.

Not long before they're supposed to meet the others at the hotel, Anthony drags Hops off for a detour. It won't take long, he promises, and Hops trusts him enough to let him lead him by the arm to wherever they're going. Hops doesn't know the area well because he's only been here for a few days, but he swears some of the things he passes seem familiar.

Their walk ends when they reach a landmark that Hops recognizes far more easily: Trevi Fountain. The place they met just a few days ago. It's their last day together in Rome, and Anthony has taken him back to where their adventure started.

Anthony lets go of Hops' arm to reach into his pocket. He pulls out a coin and presses it into Hops' palm. "Make a wish," he says with his ever-present smile.

Hops tosses the coin, shuts his eyes tight, and makes his wish.


	4. Chapter 4

When they get back to the hotel, Lardo and Farmer are already seated at a table. They sit closely, heads pressed together to speak quietly and avoid being heard. Hops and Anthony wave, and the two look up with matching frightening smiles. They keep whispering as the boys approach and only stop once they're too close to go unheard.

"Hey," Hops greets, pulling out a chair next to Lardo and taking a seat. "Where's Chowder?"

"He spilled his water glass all over his shorts before you got here. It was hilarious," Lardo explains, a smile tugging at the edge of their lips. "He's changing so he doesn't have to sit in a puddle all night. They even had to change his chair."

They make small talk while they wait for Chowder to show up, talking about the things they did and saw during their time apart. Lardo did a set of sketches at the Colosseum that involved them viciously fighting against gladiators and, amusingly enough, beating them at beer pong. The lovebirds Farmer and Chowder went to the Pantheon and, since it was nearby and promised to be beautiful, Trevi Fountain.

"Did you get a chance to go there?" Farmer asks, knowing that's where Hops met Anthony. "It's gorgeous."

"We were just there! I wanted to give Jonathan the chance to make a wish in the fountain before he leaves." Anthony speaks excitedly, voice louder than it needs to be when they sit so close. Instead of being annoying, it's endearing, and Hops tells that stupid little voice in his head, his inner romantic, to shut up.

"Hey Hops," Farmer says, pulling his attention from the beautiful brunette Italian that's well on his way to breaking Hops' heart with no idea of what he's doing. "Chowder's taking forever, we should go check on him."

"I'm sure you can make it upstairs by yourself," Hops tells her.

"I'd rather you come with me," Farmer replies, barely trying to hide her machinations. Hops doesn't need to be a genius to know she and Lardo are plotting something. She stands from her chair and waits for him to do the same. "It's fine, Lardo can keep Anthony company."

He trusts Lardo as far as he can throw them, which is not at all, but he follows Farmer anyway since there's no saying no to those two.

They only make it as far as the restaurant entrance before Farmer puts their plan into play.

"You like him, don't you?" she asks, voice softer than he'd expected. "You might as well admit it since we already know the answer."

Hops sighs, turning into the hallway and leaning on a wall. "Fine, you're right, but it's pointless. We're leaving tomorrow."

"You could always ask him to come with us. Venice is only a few hours away, and with the way he looks at you I don't think he'd mind the trip."

He sighs again, heavier, trying to kick out the bad vibes. "Then what, he follows me from place to place until finally we both need to go home to never see each other again?"

"Not everyone's love lives fall into place like mine did, but it's worth a shot." Hops remembers the story well; Chowder tells it to every person he meets and he repeats it every time he sees you. Farmer and her friend Dex were goofing around before a competition Dex was in and they literally ran into Chowder. The two hit it off immediately, realized they lived in the same area, and everything worked itself out after that. They got lucky. "If it's meant to happen, it'll work itself out, with some help."

"Help as in my effort, or help as in your and Lardo's meddling?"

"Yes. So, if he were willing to take the trip to Venice, would you want him to?"

"Well, yeah, but-" Hops is about to continue his complaints and excuses when Chowder appears behind Farmer and wraps an arm around her shoulder. He's wearing a different outfit than earlier, which backs up Lardo's story, so Hops wonders how involved Chowder is in their plan. Maybe he has no idea what's going on and someone spilled their water on him. Maybe he's every bit as involved as the others are but plays a more subtle role. With Chowder it's hard to tell.

Farmer presses a kiss to Chowder's cheek and ducks out from under his shoulder. "I'm heading back first. Chris, distract him for two minutes."

"Can do, Cait!" Chowder shouts at her back as she walks away. Once she's turned into the restaurant, he looks at Hops. "Why am I distracting you?"

"You really don't know?"

"Nope! I usually just do whatever she tells me to, no questions asked. Things always work out well. So, why am I distracting you?"

Hops shrugs, not sure himself. He knows they're plotting something in regards to his crush on Anthony, but he's not sure what they're doing about it. "They're trying to get me a cute Italian boyfriend, I guess. Not clear on the details."

"I trust Caitlin. And Lardo, mainly because they're scary." He pokes his head into the restaurant doorway. "She's waving. We're good to go in!"

The first thing Hops notices is the air of smugness over Farmer and Lardo. The second thing he notices is Anthony's fidgeting, which Hops has seen him do before but not to this extent. Whatever they talked about while Hops was gone, it made Anthony either giddy or anxious. Maybe both. He's smiling so hard it could be either one.

They let the boys sit before throwing Hops through a loop, so at least he can't stumble and trip when Lardo opens their mouth.

"So, we were talking to Tango here," they say, jutting a thumb out in Anthony's direction.

"Tango?" Hops interrupts, wondering what the hell he missed.

"Yeah, that's a thing now, get with the program. Anyway, we were talking to Tango here, and he's pretty chill, so we're gonna take him with us to Venice. Obviously he can't stay in my room since I snore like a jackhammer, so I hope you don't mind sharing your room."

At first, the words don't compute. It doesn't make any sense. Lardo and Farmer wouldn't just ask Anthony to come with them to Venice because that's crazy, they barely know the guy. You don't just invite strangers on trips with you and offer to share your room with them, no matter how attractive they are, or nice, or funny. No matter how brightly they smile when they look your way.

Lardo's insane for asking him.

Hops is insane for considering it.

Anthony is insane for accepting.

Hops turns to Anthony and inspects his smile. It's still questionably wide, either too excited to contain or too fake to seem genuine. He still can't tell which it is. "Do you really want to go?"

"Of course," Anthony answers quickly, his smile melting into something more recognizable as happiness. "I was sad to see you go, but now we can spend more time together. I still have so many questions to ask!" His smile shifts again, taking a sad tilt. "Do you not want me to go? Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No, that's not it!" Hops rushes to say, his emotions speaking for him. This is absolutely insane, but he said he would take any opportunities this trip gave him, and this seems worth the potential risk of heartbreak and accompanying risks that come with traveling in the company of someone you barely know. If Lardo and Farmer are confident enough to invite him with them, then Hops is going to trust them. "I want you to come with us, if you want to.”

Anthony's face lights up again, and Hops knows this will be worth it.

They spend the rest of dinner talking about details. Anthony calls his mother to presumably explain the situation, though nobody is sure since they're talking rapid fire Italian back and forth to each other. His mom's voice is loud enough for them to hear from the tinny receiver and her tone suggests excitement. Eventually he hangs up and, with a wide smile, asks what time he should meet them in the morning.

They meet around 8am, far earlier than any of them want to be awake and ready to hop on a train. Their bags are packed and their lanyards are around their necks so it'll be clear that they're travelling with the tournament party. They sit together in a group of seats, shoving their bags on the racks above their heads. The seats aren't very comfortable but they could be worse, so Hops doesn't complain. At least they're not cramped together in airplane seats again.

There isn't much to do while they make their way to the next stop, and they're tired from being up early, so they nap for the first few hours. Chowder and Farmer lean against each other in their seats. Lardo is next to them, leaned against a window, Hops hoodie draped over them because they looked cold. Anthony and Hops sit next to each other on the other side, and Hops feels himself drifting off, leaning further and further towards Anthony's shoulder. He doesn't remember falling asleep, but he wakes up a few hours later with his head on Anthony's shoulder and Farmer's camera pointing at them. She'd forgotten to turn off the flash.

"Oops?"

Anthony stirs awake like Hops did and Hops quickly moves his head off his shoulder. "Are we there yet?"

"Nope, taking a food break," Lardo says, pointing to the bag in their lap. They pull out some granola bars and bags of chips to distribute to the group. Everyone takes something and they munch on their snacks in silence, staring out the window at the passing scenery.

Now that they're awake and fed, they've gained some energy and they're getting antsy. With nothing else to do in the small space, they resort to chatting to pass the time. The topic of school comes up, though Hops doesn't remember how.

"I'm so glad to be out of school for the summer," Lardo says, chewed up granola in their mouth. "Not that I hate MassArt, but there's a lot more freedom when you're not anchored to a school."

"Is MassArt short for something?" Anthony asks.

"Yeah, it's the Massachusetts College of Art and Design. It's in Boston, Massachusetts."

"Oh! I think my new school is near there." When met with confused stares from everyone other than Hops, he adds, "I'll be studying abroad next semester."

"What school are you going to, if you don't mind my asking?" Farmer chimes in, asking Hops' burning question.

If MassArt is close to Anthony's new school, then Anthony won't be so far away once the summer ends. They might be able to see each other again after this crazy adventure comes to an end.

"I'm transferring to Samwell University majoring in Computer Sciences."

Hops takes a breath, disbelieving. 

It seems Venice won't be their final destination after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand done! I hope yall liked it! This was an adventure to write, and certainly a challenge, but it was a great experience! Thanks to everyone who read to the end!  
> And another thank you to the artist working with me on this! If you didn't look at their art earlier, here it is again because I highly recommend you look at the awesomeness!  
> https://sexydexynurse.tumblr.com/post/620580283315601408/my-second-art-for-omgcpreversebang-2020


End file.
